Welcome Home
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: A series of drabbles that will describe the final moments of a character from various fandoms...Rated M to be safe...


**Title:** Welcome Home

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones (cameos by the Doctor, Martha, and the Torchwood team)

**Genre:** hurt/comfort, friendship, romance, and I dunno what else…

**Summary:** A series of drabbles on various characters passing on in their fandoms. Details may be sketchy if I have only a vague idea of who people are thanks to crossovers, spin-offs, and the like…

**Spoilers: **_Honestly the spoilers will vary depending on the series so, just to be safe, assume that you need to be up to date on all the fandoms mentioned within…_

**Disclaimer:** Any series that may show up I don't own, I just fantasize about…

**Rating:** M for…reasons that I have…

**A/N:** …What? I like the idea of Ianto coming to see the Face of Boe (AKA Jack) and leading him to the other side…Title of these drabbles comes from a pair of pictures by cocokat on DA, which will be my inspiration for parts 2 & 3 of this drabble collection. Let's get on with this Emo/Fluffy drabble collection then shall we? ALLONSY! :D

_**TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW**_

_**JACK:** It's all my fault._

_**IANTO:** No it's not. _

_**JACK:** Don't speak, save your breath. _

_**IANTO:** I love you. _

_**JACK:** Don't. __Ianto. Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me please—stay with me, stay with me, please! _

_**IANTO:** Hey. It was—good, yeah? _

_**JACK:** Yeah. _

_**IANTO:** Don't forget me. _

_**JACK:** Never could._

_**IANTO:** A thousand years' time…you won't remember me. _

_**JACK:** Yes I will. I promise, I will. _

_**JACK:** Ianto. Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please, don't—_

**- Children of Earth; Day 4 (Torchwood, 3x4)**

**Jack's POV**

I closed my eyes after telling the Doctor the final words that I had been told by the aforementioned Doctor, albeit in another body, that I had said to him (_Makes my head hurt trying to think of that so I won't_) and let go of my consciousness with a sigh…

"Jack? Are you just gonna stand there, wool gathering all day?" A familiar male voice, with a slight Welsh accent, reaches my ears. It's been so long since I was called that: Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood. I open my eyes and blink at the sight of the Doctor, his Companion (_Good old Martha_), and my caregiver, Bast, all were surrounding...Me?

I look down at myself (_Since when was I standing?_) and blink in surprise. I'm normal again (_I am NOT just a head anymore,_ _I have legs, a torso, arms and a neck thank God_) and back in my old familiar clothes (_complete with bright red bracers and RAF coat_) from when I was in Torchwood. It looked as though no time had passed for me as being Captain Jack Harkness and the ancient Face of Boe.

"What the…? Am I…Dead?" I ask out loud, raising first one hand, then the other to my face, staring at them. "In a word…Yes. Yes, you are Jack. But then again, Jack," The voice that woke me up said from behind me as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist, "So am I." I froze and looked over one shoulder to see Ianto, in his favorite suit (_the one with the charcoal vest and a red shirt that had always brought a welcome color to his pale cheeks, paired up with a silvery striped tie_) that had always made him so professional looking and so goddamn sexy, smiling fondly at me.

"Ian…to?" I whisper, turning around in his grasp (_loosened when I froze seeing his face_) to cup his face in my hands. He feels so warm (_so familiar_) to the touch as though he never died in my arms from that gas that the 456 used on everyone, his hair as short as I remember (_and that's a long time_) and as soft to the touch as feather down, his skin still as smooth as silk, and his eyes, his wonderful, beautiful, soulful, dark blue eyes, gleam with tears as he nods and rests his forehead against mine. Distantly I realize that everything around us has dissolved into a fuzzy grey color like a thick fog but it doesn't touch us (_it can't block Ianto from my line of sight_).

"It's really me Jack…" He whispers to me, a tear slowly making its way down his right cheek. I close my eyes, my vision blurring and my hands drop down from the back of his head, to wrap around his neck as I start sobbing into the spot where his neck meets his shoulders (_I remember licking, sucking, biting that spot and making him moan in pleasure beneath me as I pounded so slowly, gently, tenderly into him_). Ianto holds me close and soothingly rubs my back in small circles, murmuring softly into my ear about how everything was going to be alright. He still smells the same too, of freshly brewed coffee, of work paper and printer ink, of lemon scented cleaner, and of that cologne that I had bought him for Christmas a couple years before Gwen joined Torchwood and he had loved so dearly that he had saved it for special occasions (_I had used the bottle up many millennia ago, spraying it daily onto my clothes, trying to recapture the scent of him_)...

Slowly I pulled away from his neck so I could kiss him, and, just as eagerly, Ianto kissed me back. He tasted the same too; all sweet sugar and milk from the way he took his coffee, faintly minty under that from his toothpaste and that extra spicy-salty something that was just Ianto's natural taste. It felt so wonderful to entwine my tongue with his again, that subtle fight for dominance that we both knew I would win because he'd let me. We broke apart panting as I chuckled and said "I do believe we have some catching up to do…" Ianto laughed, the sound sending a warm sensation rattling from the top of my head down to the soles of my feet, and started to pull me into a bright light saying, "Well we do have all the time in the world now…"

I hesitated, hanging back, "Ianto?" He glanced back at me, a questioning look on his face as he replied "Yes Jack?" I squeezed his hand, staring at my feet, and said softly, "I...um...I...I never got the chance to tell you...Well...More like I didn't want to say it...But..." I glanced up and Ianto looked at me patiently. I exhaled (_habit I suppose considering we both were dead now_) and softly told him what I had regretted not saying to him: "I love you Ianto..." He smiled at me and kissed me gently on the cheek before whispering back "And I love you, Jack..."

I smiled, relieved that I finally got to tell him how I felt all these (_those?_) years, as the familiar view of my office in Torchwood faded into view, with good old Gwen and Tosh and Owen and Rex and Esther and Rhys and Oswald, all of my friends from Torchwood, waiting for us, bottles of beer, wine, and other alcoholic beverages scattered across the tables and desks as Ianto murmured to me, his breath warm on my cheek, "Welcome home, Jack…Welcome back to the team…"

_**TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW**_

No one **ever** reviews when I do ask so you know what? DON'T. Seriously, don't review. I'll just sit in my corner, eat chocolate-marshmallow fudge, and wish for someone to review even though they never do…*cries all alone in a corner*


End file.
